Not Funny
by ZombieLOLcat55
Summary: Ethan is bored. Dwight is upset. The truth comes out. Never joke about posession.


Dwight looked up as he heard a bang. That always worried him, so he decided to check it out. Grabbing his holy water, he peeked through his door. Ethan was standing alone with his eyes closed. Dwight walked over and saw he was holding a talisman. The hunter gasped, hitting it out of the twin's hand. "Ethan! Where did you get this!?" He demanded, knowing it wasn't his. Ethan opened his eyes to reveal they were completely black.

"Ethan's not here right now." The blond stated in a grave, unkind voice. Dwight took a deep breath.

"Who are you?" He asked. Ethan grinned, but it wasn't the warm, sweet grin he usually has, it was a smirking sneer.

"I have many names." He replied. Dwight was terrified.

"Don't worry Ethan, you're gonna be fine." He whispered. Ethan smirked evilly.

"Oh I beg to differ. In fact, I think I'll-" Ethan stopped, hissing in pain as Dwight sprayed him with holy water. The hunter knocked Ethan to the ground and began to chant in Latin. Ethan writhed and struggled in pain, before bursting out laughing. Dwight stopped mid sentence, blinking in surprise as the boy laughed hysterically. The hunter scrambled off his friend. Ethan sat up. "Oh my god! The look on your face." He exclaimed, removing the black eye contacts.

"Wait, you're- But-" Dwight stammered. Ethan smiled normally.

"I was bored." He stated. That's when Dwight got mad.

"I hate you!" He screamed, standing up. Ethan's eyes widened.

"It was a joke." The blond replied.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I thought-" Dwight stopped, turning and running to his room.

"Dwight! Wait, I'm-" the door slammed shut. Dwight frowned and collapsed on his bed, letting out a broken sob. A few minutes later, Dwight felt someone sit next to his bed. Already knowing who, Dwight turned to see ice blue eyes worriedly staring at him. "Are you ok?" Ethan whispered.

"I'm in a rage." Dwight replied, but he didn't sound convincing.

"I think you're upset." Ethan stated. Dwight sat up.

"Ethan, I thought you were possessed by a demon that would rip you apart. How am I supposed to react?" He asked. Ethan was stunned.

"I didn't know I meant so much to you" He mumbled, frowning guiltily. Dwight smiled slightly.

"You and Evan were the first people to accept me for who I am since Alan." He replied.

"I always wondered how you could tell us apart." Ethan grinned.

"Your eyes shine just a little brighter than his." Dwight informed.

"Really?" Ethan smiled, sitting next to the hunter.

"Well, that and Evan bites his nails." Dwight shrugged, causing them both to laugh. "How do you do that?" Dwight asked.

"Do what?" Ethan replied.

"This! I'm supposed to be upset and hate you, but for some reason I can't." Dwight stated, looking down. Ethan bit his lip.

"Dwight, listen to me. You're an amazing person, and I love you for who you are and not being ashamed of it. If I'd known I'd hurt you so badly by pulling that, I would have never even considered doing it." Ethan said seriously. Dwight looked up.

"You love me?" He asked. Ethan's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, did I say that? I- um- You- shit." Ethan stammered, hanging his head in shame. Dwight watched this in shock.

"I love you too." He whispered. Ethan's head shot up.

"What?" Dwight smiled softly.

"I don't know if I've been around boys too long or if I'm just completely bonkers, but what I do know is that you're amazing, and funny, and clever, and so many other wonderful things I can't even think of right now." Dwight grinned. He took the twin's hand, staring at him like he could see his soul. "All I know is I don't want to lose you any time soon." Dwight stated. The tweedle saw nothing but love and happiness in the hunter's eyes. They both unknowingly leaned in at the same time and kissed. It was the most wonderful moment in their lives. Ethan's face contorted into a big goofy grin.

"So, wanna see a movie tonight?" He asked.

"I'd love to" Dwight replied.

"AWWW!" A choir of voices exclaimed outside the door. Ethan and Dwight sighed. Dwight got off his bed and opened his closet. Ethan gasped at the sight. Hanging on the door were 6 impressive looking nerf guns.

"Wow, they're beautiful." Ethan stated. Dwight shrugged.

"Shall we go hunt down our so called friends?" He grinned, grabbing his weapon and holding out his hand.

"I love you so much right now." Ethan grinned, taking his hand. They laughed as they ran out of the room.


End file.
